<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE HEAVENLY TOUR by Houndmancometh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213064">THE HEAVENLY TOUR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh'>Houndmancometh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven - Fandom, PEARLY GATES - Fandom, city - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE HEAVENLY TOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE HEAVENLY TOUR</p><p> </p><p>This is a true story<br/>It will be told with all its glory<br/>I was asleep in a dream one night<br/>It was God who appeared to me in plain sight<br/>I was swished from my inner self<br/>I was travelling not like everybody else<br/>It was the journey through the glazes of space<br/>But I was on way to the Holy place<br/>I saw Heaven outside the pearly gates<br/>I know some don’t believe and can’t relate<br/>But for me, I did appreciate<br/>This is my testimony in tell<br/>It is not a story of oh well<br/>God flew me around giving a sightseeing tour of Heaven but not within<br/>Remember, flesh can’t enter Heaven as the Bible states<br/>I know for Heaven sake<br/>God was my narrator and he spoke these words, “Continue to walk with me, and you too will here with me”<br/>I asked the question, “How soon can I arrive?”<br/>The Lord responded with, “This is not your time as I only wanted to get a glimpse as a look see”<br/>Heaven from what I saw everything the bible said it should be<br/>I know for some people this is hard to believe<br/>But it was my personal tour, and I had the opportunity to receive<br/>Later, God immediately returned me back to my fleshy body<br/>It was 6:00 am in the morning, and three things happened, Glory, Praise and Hallelujah <br/>Mission accomplished<br/>The Heavenly Tour that was complete<br/>None of my vacations would have been so neat<br/>Heavenly travel beyond any travel<br/>I have no reason to gravel<br/>But total amaze being noble</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>